User talk:Catwoman1
Ok youve done it twice but seriously there is no evidence the Flash is faster than Kabal there has been no confirmation that how fast weve seen Kabal run is the fastest he can go —Riley Heligo 14:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok excuse me, but I think you are being a little bias. Flash has been proven to run beyond light speed and as much as I love Mortal Kombat, DC characters are far more powerful than Mortal Kombat characters. It even states this on the MK vs DC page. I believe Ed Boon says he has to, "tone down DC character moves so that the Mortal Kombat characters stand a chance." Check it out.Catwoman1 14:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes but Kabal wasnt in the game and Ed didnt say they had to tone down ALL the characters —Riley Heligo 14:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes but it was implied. It is also fact that Mortal Kombat characters are pathetic compared to DC characters. Their abilities are not as honed. DC characters also don't kill for no reason, displaying a stronger moral compass. Catwoman1 14:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mortalk Kombat has always been and will always be designed for adults its a violent and mature game while DC is more for younger people mainly teenagers and the like —Riley Heligo 14:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the game itself. That's more of a personal opinion of yourself.Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 14:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Bogdan stretePS3, what are you referring to? I'd be happy to give you justification if you were more specific.Catwoman1 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Bog is saying your logic is just your own matter of opinion just because they were toned down doesnt prove anything —Riley Heligo 14:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It is not opinion. It is fact. Mortal Kombat character's abilities aren't as good as DC's. Catwoman1 14:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I wasent gona say anything and get draged into this S*** storm but i can't hold my tounge, how is it a fact? show me some proof. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 14:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No its not just because they were toned down doesnt prove anything its just plain ignorance on your part just because they were toned down you think that makes DC instantly better than MK it doesnt —Riley Heligo 14:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That is not the only reason. And Nemesisx please contain your language or I will have to ask you to leave my talk page.Catwoman1 14:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I dont think Nemesis has to your logic has no validity you have given no facts the DC's characters are more powerful and just asking him to leave your talk wont exactly do anything —Riley Heligo 14:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Apolagizes for the langauge but i still wish to see this so called facts that DC is stronger than MK. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 14:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I tried to post the facts but it said that someone edited the page before me and I had to merge my contribution. I am still new to editing wikis and am still looking for the merge button.Catwoman1 14:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I cannot find the merge button, so I will simply re-post my earlier contribution. Take Catwoman and Kitana, as an example, on the DC wiki page it states that Catwoman is a master with the whip, hand-to-hand combat, and stealth. She can also lift 270 lbs. This is clear evidence of all her abilities. While here it simply states Kitana relies on steel fans and is adequate in hand-to-hand combat. The obvious lack of evidence provides the fact to the arguement that DC is better than Mortal Kombat. Also, most DC characters have complex powers that have been proven the limits to. Such as Superman and Wonder Woman's superior strength, Black Canary's canary cry being able to shatter concrete and eardrums, etc. While Mortal Kombat character's abilities only involve Ice and Fire powers. Their limits have not yet been revealed so we must assume. I admit that there is a lack of evidence, but sometimes lack of evidence proves fact.Catwoman1 14:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Riley Heligo, you are correct when you stated that not ALL DC characters are better than Mortal Kombat, for some have been proven less antequated at fighting ability, while Mortal Kombat characters are all proficient in hand-to-hand combat, but if you look at Mortal Kombat vs DC from a standard viewpoint, DC as a whole outweighs Mortal Kombat due to it's abundance of superpowered individuals. I mean Wonder Woman has the strength to pull a third of the earth, while, correct me if I'm wrong, none of the Mortal Kombat characters have strength to do so.Catwoman1 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) How in the christ does it prove it? Most superheroes get their asses handed to them countless times and your saying little evidence makes it a fact? Until you get real proof that DC's characters are better you can either stop being an ignorant one sided douchebag and face the facts until you get the proof or leave doesnt bother me —Riley Heligo 15:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The One Being would be able to tear the world apart would it be able to return hence the reason its essence was sealed in Kamidogus —Riley Heligo 15:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thats your opinion Catwomen not an actuall hard fact, when i asked for facts i wanted to see a source link to a site stateing the facts, not you write up your opinion and claim it has fact when its clearly fiction. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 15:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Fail fanboy logic is fail. Again, there is no fucking proof that the DC characters are more powerful than the MK ones. This lack of evidence results in the bullshit you said. Mortal Kombat character's abilities aren't only the ones you mentioned, but more and more original. Take your stupid logic and stick it in your ass. This is not a fucking DC fanbase where you can post the bullshit you just said. So once again, don't compare a figthing game to a whole different universe. For this, your post was deleted, fanboy. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 15:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Again please watch your language or I will have to ask you to leave. Especially you Bogdan, your language is appalling. Clearly you are all being biased on Mortal Kombat's side. Have any of you done any research and looked at any DC character's outside of this wiki? I gave you fact and reason. What more do you want? And Riley Heligo, I am not ignorant. I am simply explaining to you the logic behind fact. You are the one who refused to view this arguement from a different viewpoint.Catwoman1 15:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Fuck me seriously I love how you say you arent ignorant and I love how your like oh please watch your language or I'll ask you to leave my talk its obvious your a total DC fanboy who cant fuckin see that MK has its strengths but for you its all like ohhhh nooo they fuckin suck if your only here to do that then why the fuck are you here?—Riley Heligo 15:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying they suck! Like I said Mortal Kombat is one of my favorite things, as is DC, so I am able to look at them equally and honestly, many, not all, but many DC characters are capable of easily defeating Mortal Kombat characters. If you looked at the content of DC instead of sitting there yelling at me about Mortal Kombat you would have the same conclusion as I do.Catwoman1 15:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) In a world where Scorpion can easily kill Superman, logic behind Flash's speed is not needed. -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 18:31,2/4/2012 18:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, treating your opinion as a fact makes you look very ignorant. I suggest you stop while you're at it before making yourself look even more idiotic. -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 18:34,2/4/2012 18:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You know Byakuya, you are just spitting opinion here. First off, Scorpion easily killing Superman, not gonna happen, ok? And secondly at least everyone else in here supports their arguements with just reason. So I suggest that you calm yourself down.Catwoman1 23:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You're very arrogant. 1) Superman was overtakenby Scorpion's "magic" based attacks accoriding to MK vs DC. And 2) How is he mad or anything in said manner? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes but Superman's powers (For example, superhuman strength, capable of lifting 1,000,000 tons, invulnerability, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, superhuman senses, super scream, super breath, heat vision, etc.) are far superior to Scorpion's abilities (Teleportation, use of weapons and martial arts, fire manipulation, etc.) Even though he is vulnerable to magic, his vast power outweighs the slight weakness. Besides Scorpion's magic based powers aren't as skilled as other characters Superman has faced such as Zatanna or Wotan.Catwoman1 23:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You seem to be extremely dumb, so let me put it in a way you can understand. IN MK VS DC, (still with me?) SCORPION CAN KILL SUPERMAN. THUS, THE GAME DOES NOT FOLLOW THE LOGIC OF DC COMICS. USING DC COMICS' LOGIC IS USELESS WITH FLASH, BECAUSE AS I JUST SAID, (you may have missed it) THE GAME DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SAME LOGIC. And read this next part after you pass the first grade. If I played the shitfest known as MKvsDC right now, I could be Scorpion, and with Scorpion, I can kill Superman. As shitty as the fatalities are, I know it's probably confusing for you and it might not look like he's dead, but believe me, he is in fact DEAD. "not gonna happen" You really are a dumbass, aren't you? I guess all the times Superman's been killed in the game didn't count at all. And to make matters worse, you honestly think you can just "kick someone off" your talk page. That's not how it works, missy. What I said was not opinion, but an actual fact, you can indeed kill Superman with not just Scorpion, but every character in the game. I'm starting to think you've never even played an MK game, let alone MKvsDC to not know this. Now, I suggest you keep your ignorant fanboyism off of this site at all times, because it's making you post ridiculous things. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I find it humorous that you actually think any fight you play in any MK game is canon, or realistic. Sure, you may be able to perform a fatality on Superman in your own little world, but in reality Scorpion's skills are nothing compared Superman's vast power. Let me put this in a way you might understand. I can easily perform a fatality on Scorpion with Catwoman in MK vs DC, a character far less powerful than Superman, just as easily as you can perform a fatality on Superman with Scorpion. Now if Catwoman is less powerful than Superman, and is able to kill Scorpion...how is Superman not able to kill Scorpion? Does this make sense? No. Therefore your comment was not fact, and if you claim it not to be opinion then I don't know what it is. So please don't waste my time with worthless, stupid comments like your last one. By the way, I managed to prove you wrong without using any profanities in this edit. Think you're sophisticated enough to do that? Catwoman1 23:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) You seem to forget that this is a game. The logic you have is hilariously bad. Not once did I say Superman can kill Scorpion, or that every fight is canon, as it's obviously not. Funny that you say that btw, you're trying to put DC logic into a completely non-canon game where Scorpion or any other character can easily kill Superman, and vice versa. It is indeed a fact, and it seems you're too simple minded to understand what I'm saying, so I'll repeat myself to see if you get it this time. In this game, Scorpion can kill Superman, this is fact. In this game, Catwoman can kill Sub-Zero, this is fact. It seems everyone excluding you knows this. Now back to the topic at hand, Flash is obviously faster than Kabal, this is true, but this isn't a world where all of DC Comics' logic applies, let alone a game that even has Kabal. You might want to stop adding that trivia piece, it's untrue and will be removed every single time. I also think it would be best if you wouldn't let your obvious fanboyism blind you. Have a good day. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The only reason you can say Scorpion can easily beat Superman is based on your skill level of the game. This cannot be valid because your say in the matter would have just as much reason as anybody else's. My argument is that as characters Superman can easily beat Scorpion, and I have provided more than enough evidence to support this case, while you have provided none to counter me. Catwoman1 01:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You're making me facepalm really hard right now. It's not about skill, or who's playing, it's about the fact that he can be killed normally, just like any other character in that god awful game, especially with Scorpion. No god damn shit Superman can easily kill Scorpion, outside of this game that is. You don't seem to understand what I'm saying. You're providing "evidence" for no reason. Everyone and their dog knows that Superman can kick Scorpion's ass. The thing is, it doesn't happen just as easy in this game. If this was based on DC Comics' logic, Superman could easily just vaporize Scorpion, but it isn't based on that logic. It's based on it's own logic, in which Scorpion can destroy Superman and vice versa. The fact of the matter is, this isn't the comics, that kind of shit doesn't work here. Superman and all the other DC characters in the game are just as powerful as the MK characters. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I might have misunderstood you, are you saying that Scorpion can easily beat Superman only in this game, but anywhere else, as you put it, Scorpion would be "vaporized," by Superman?Catwoman1 02:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. This is the only occasion where Scorpion would beat the shit out of Superman. Anywhere else, Scorpion wouldn't even get a good hit on him. This is why the Flash thing is unneeded. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright then Byakuya yes. You are correct I misunderstood you and I do apologize for that. Catwoman1 02:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Join the chat someone would like a word —Riley Heligo 15:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC)